Estaciones de Amor
by BreakAiden
Summary: Es un Fic yaoi, tiene multiples parejas,no todas terminan como empiezan, y cabe señalar que entraran mas personajes, un fic con mucho romance, yaoi, depreseion, emocion, engaños, traición..
1. Capitulo 1  Vecinos

**VECINOS**

[**_En este cap se presentan los personajes principales, etc, no se preocupen vendran mas *O*, aun no tengo definido como quedaran las parejas finales asi que no se confien xD]_**

El campo se veia claramente verde, el aire era fresco realmente... Habian pocas casas cerca y francamente todas separadas una de otras como de a 15 a 20 metros de distancia era como una especie de campo abierto.

la primera casa le pertenecia a un chico de cabellos castaños y ojos de igual color, siempre llebaba una linda sonriasa que te hacia llenarte de coraje y animo para algo que parecia imposible a simple vista, ultimamente un par de amigos de él chico se habia estdo quedando en su casa...

Uno de ellos con cabellos largos del color mar o aun mas azul que el del mar brillantes, solia cubrir uno de sus ojos con su melena brillante, un peinado bastante asombroso nada asimetrico y una parte de su cabello sujetado..

El otro de los chicos con cabello rubio como el sol, que miralo fijamente lastimaba la vista, sin duda laguna parecia un dios, su piel albina como la espuma de mar casi parecia tener un par de alas en su espalda, su cabello no estaba sujeto se dedicaba a caer de su cabeza hasta sus muslos su nombre: "Aprhodite"

En la segunda casa habitaban 2 niños uno completamente igual al otro pero totalmente diferentes uno del otro. Uno era muy jugeton travieso curioso, con un caracter que lo hacia ver fuerte ante todo y gustaba mucho cuidar a su hermano y estar con el enseñarle las cosas que le gustaban, lo que hacia y todos eso, ya que desde pequeños estaban solo porque sus padres fallecieron. Por otro lado, el otro chico, era tranquilo, pasivo parecia que no tenia emociones para demostrar como cuando algo le gustaba no havia alborato gritando -Woahh- si no que solo sonreia una pequeña sonrisa inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado mientras cerraba sus 2 ojitos, pero todo se debia a su forma de ser, se puede ablar bn con el, le gusta hacer amigos y tambien pasar tiempo con su hermano.

Aunque fuera fueran diferente en sus formas de ser estos eran similares con cabellos semilargos con picos el del rpimer chico lo peinaba un poco mas levantado su peinado tenia el color del atardecir juntos con sus ojos podria decirde naranjizos y su gemelo el segundo chico tenia cabellos frios como el hielo y su peinado era un poco mas agachado y las cejas bajas representaba algo de nostlagia mientras que su hermano energia y sus ojos verdiazul (les diremos verdes xD), cada chico una joya deniño en la tercera y ultima casa de este campamento (?) xD vivia un chico y su querida hermana una niña con un par de trenzas a cada lado con su castaño cabello, y un chico moreno y ojos cafe odscuros con una mirada de tipico chico malo pero al conocerle te das cuenta que no es asi, su cabello parecian una llamas de un color crema Goenji el goleador de fuego, un chico muy guapoa simple vista, al parecer dificil de enamorar, pero la verdad era que le abian robado el coraozn hace poco...

-Yo lo se paresco una persona fuerte... pero creo que tambien necesito a alguien- dijo el pelicrema mientras miraba tras su ventana a un chico jugando en el jardin de la casa de al lado fijamente *_me pregunto si algun dia yo tambien encontrare a mi persona idea_l* -Pero... si ya la encontre solo falta el siguiente paso... pero cmo lo ago?- se dijo el moreno.

***************mientras tanto**************************

-kazemaru-kunnnn- grito endou desde el cuento de dormir de el

-que pasa endou?- grito kazemaru mientras pausaba su platica con aprhodite en la sala

-Ven!, aprhodite tu tambien! , vengan miren lo que encontre- grito endou emocionado

-hmp?- voltearon a verse el chico peliazul y el rubio

-vamos a ver kazemaru-kun- dijo el dios

-okay, vamos...- dijo mientras se paraba y se estiraba el peliazul se dirijieron a la habitacion donde se encontraba endou

-miren les encantara!- dijo con una sonrisa el chico de la bandita

-hmp? endou-kun-

-si dime aphrodite-

-quee.. que esto- dijo desconcertado aprhodite

-ahh?, jajaj no lo, no lo sabes- dijo entre risillas endou un poco avergonzado

-emm noo- respodio el dios

-son fuegos artificiales- interrumpio kazumaru

-si!, son muy bonitos, son como luces- dijo el castaño

-que te parece si nos acemos cargo de estas esta noche kazemaru-chan- dijo el emocionado con una sonrisa el castaño

-si esta bien endou-kun- dijo el chico del pelo azul

-que les parece si les avisamos a los demas chicos- añadio el rubio con una inocente sonrisa volteando a ver a los 2 chicos de su alrededor

-si me parece bien, que dices tu capitan!-

-ehmp? yo, clarooo!, que si entre mas amigos mas diversion,entonces mas tarde iremos a casa de Fubuki y Goenji a avisarles- dijo con una gran sonrisa andou

***************en otra casa*************************

-Pffff... no se que hacer- dijo mientras cambiaba al televisor de canal sin parar, el chico con ojos de atardecer

-Atsuuyyaa ven!, corree!, miira,!- grito si hermano desde el patio trasero (si asi de podia llamar ya que era como un campo ambierto no habia cercas que separaran una casa de otra

-ya voii!- dijo emocionado el ojinaranjizo, pues estaba aburrido y le encantba pasar tiempo con su hermano

-que pasa shirou?- dijo dulcemente ya que este era muy gentil con su hermano

-mira!- dijo el de los cabellos frios

-es para ti!- shirou levemente cerro sus ojitos

-hmp?- se sonrojo un poco -gracias hermano- dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente manchada de pintura por el dibujo que habia echo con los pinceles...

-te quiero mucho- dijo el ojiverde- puesto que atsuya lo habia acostumbrado a ser cariñoso con el hacia que shirou lo viera como algo normal entre hermanos aunque el estaba consiente de que asi no son las cosas, pero era la unica forma que conseguiria estar tan cerca de su hermano como el lo queria, incluso le hacia ver a shirou que un beso era normal, y no uno cualquiera inclusibe si eran en los labios

*_yo te quiero mas que como un hermano_* penso atsuya -vente vamos a dentro o cojeras un resfriado aqui afruiera hace mucho frio aqui- dijo mientras miraba havia otro lado del chico del cabello naranjizo

-s..si- renpondio attentamente shirou

-que te aprece si hacemos algo de cenar- pregunto el ojinaranjizo

-sii!, yo quiero chocolate caliente- dijo sonriendo levemente shirou

-vamos- atsuya habia tomado el papel de cuidar de shirou y atenderlocuando sus padre murieron en aquel accidente, haci que el pequeño fubuki estaba muy bien cuidado y consentido

-ambos chicos se dijieron a la cocino en especial shirou que estaba muy emocionado, fue el rpiemro en llegar y busco una tableta para hacer el chocolate y cuando llego atsuya -toma!- entrego el chocolate felizmente

-ump gracias podrias pasarme la leche ahora por favor- ddijo mientras se ponia un mandil el pelinaranja y se sonrojaba un poco

-Si!-contetso felizmente el ojiverde -aqui tienes- *la verdad es que adoro verte cocinar* penso shirou

-bien gracias ahora pasame quello- señalando un bote de azucar el ojinaranja

-voi, voi- dijo de nuevo feliz, intentando alcanzar el azucar arriba del refrigerador -eetto~ atsuyya- llomo la atencion de su hermano haciendole saber que no la alcanzaba

-espera- dijo bajando el fuego de la estufa, y se dirigio hacia su hermano tomandolo de sus caderas, haciendo que este se sonronjara un poco

-FFUUUUBBBBUKKIII!- gritarn multiples voces desde afuera


	2. Capitulo 2 Nuestro primer Mes

**Nuestro primer mes! (de quienes?)**

-Fubukiiiii- interrumpieron múltiples voces desde afuera que gritaban

-Emp ya… ya vamos – Grito desde adentro algo nervioso y exaltado mientras bajaba su hermano el ojinaranja

-Hey!, Hola chicos que les parece si mas tarde salimos y hacemos una fogata, tengo mucho fuegos artifiaciales que encontré- dijo emocionado el chico de la bandita

-Fuegos artificiales – Dijeron los gemelos mientras voltearon haberse mutuamente con indiferencia

-Si!, son muchos lo encontré en un cajón mientras buscaba otra cinta para mi cabello jee jee jee- dijo entre risillas Endou

-Emh *Cuentas de esas cosas tiene este tipo*- pensó Atsuya mientras a todos les crecía gota al lado de la frente

-Así que eso era- dijo Kazemaru

-jiji- se oyó una risilla de Shirou *más banditas*

-exactamente cuántas de esas tienes Endou?- pregunto el rubio

-ehm, la cambio cada día de la semana, así que son 8 contesto el castaño-

-Endou, son 7 días de la semana- agrego Kazemaru

-Es..esque tengo una de repuesto ajjaaajaajaa- menciono el ojicafe

-Si!, está bien iremos, estábamos haciendo chocolate caliente, así podremos repartirlo, que les parece?- dijo el chico de los cabellos fríos

-Ah ya veo, si estaría genial- dijo Endou mientras se empezaba a retirar hacia la casa de goenji

-bueno ahora vamos a avisar a Gouenji- agrego el dios

-Nos vemos!- dijeron despidiéndose los gemelos con una sonrisa y sus ojitos cerrados

-Ah, por ciertor… lindo mandil Atsuya-Kun- comenzó a reírse el peliazul

-Jajajaja- Rio el dios pero se callo rápidamente ya que el pelinaranjizo lo volteo a ver con un mirada amenazante

-Kazemaru…- Murmuro el rubio algo temeroso

-Qué?, solo dije la verdad- Añadió el Peliazul ignorando las miradas de Atsuya

-Bien Vamos- dijo Endou

*********************** Shirou Fubuki**************************

Mi hermano se exalto un poco cuando Kazemaru-kun agrego ese comentario, después vi como Aphrodite le temió a mi hermano jaja eso fue gracioso aunque dudo mucho que mi hermano lo lastime, después se retiraron…

-Pues yo pienso que te ves muy lindo Atsuya- le dije, y entonces note qye sus mejillas se tornaban rojas claramente en su piel blanca

-Emp, deja de jugar! Vamos ayúdame a buscar más leche y chocolate porque esto no va alcanzar- me dijo nervioso mientras cerraba la puerta, entonces corrí a la cocina tome una vasija mucho más grande, 2 litros de leche más, y por supuesto mas chocolate

-la azúcar- dije

-asi que continuaremos donde nos quedamos- menciono mi hermano acercándose a mi en una forma rara, me empezó a poner algo nervioso, y el me miraba con una sonrisa de lado

-ahh, noo, Atsuya so..so..solo uiero el azúcar- el.. el volvió a colocar de nuevo sus manos sobre mi cintura, me empezó a poner de nuevo nervioso, yo.. yo no me podía controlar me acorralaba contra el refrigerador entonces

-quieres terminar con lo de hace un momento- me dijo, yoo.. pero yo no entendía que se refería… además estaba demasiado nervioso, sentí como si sus manos empezaban acariciar mis caderas, de.. de alguna manera me gustaba… me beso.. me beso suavemente pero tal vez era mi mismo estado que cuando despego sus labios de los míos, los busque de nuevo, y creo que lo noto y me empezaba a seguir el paso

–ammh- comenzaba a faltarnos el aire pero no me importa y dudo mucho que el le aiga importado

*me encanta como siente* empecé a gemir,

-entonces- dijo en voz baja mi hermano, despuesto de separar nuestras lenguas unidas una a la otra *no me di cuenta cuando llegamos a este punto* reaccione!

-El… el CHOCOLATE!- no sabía que decir solo llo primero que llego a mi mente, entonces mi hermano empezó a separarse de mi con una mirada de indiferencia un poco frio, como si no hubiera querido escucharme en ese momento o esperaba otra respuesta

-vamos te ayudare- dijo mientras me cargaba para tomar el azúcar que se encontraba arriba del refrigerador

La verdad no me gusta defraudar a la gente ni mucho menos a mi hermano pero , no entendía, no sabía que decirle, en fin empezamos hacer el chocolate para mas tarde…

**************************Atsuya*******************

Los chicos se fueron y escuche un murmulló de mi hermano

-yo pienso que te ves muy lindo Atsuya- dijo, creo que me sonroje un poco pero finji que no me importo como si hubiera ignorado el comentario

-de.. deja de jugar- le dije tratando de esquivar su comentario, era imposible no ponerme nervioso lo dijo con una sonrisilla juguetona que me saco de quicio un poco, así que no podía voltear a ver su cara ni de reojo lo mande por las cosas, ya que necesitaríamos mas, fue corriendo a la cocina con esa misma sonrisilla, como un niño atraído por una maquina de dulces y luego el silencio fue cortado por un dudoso sonido proveniente de su boca

-Atsuya ahh… la azúcar- dijo temeroso o dudoso (?), la verdad pensé que quería hacer algo

-Asi que continuaremos?- le dije tratando de decirle/advertirle lo que iba hacer a continuación , la verdad a veces me preocupa su inocencia… porque por más que trato… no se da cuenta… de que yo… lo amo más que como a un hermano!... así que trate de demostrarlo. Él empezó a tartamudear, su cara se empezaba a rosarse, lo cual me atraía aun más

-Ahhh, no Atsuya, so…solo quiero la azúcar- lo puse contra el refrigerador y contra mi, yo había estado pensando que tal vez Shirou ya se había dado cuenta de esto, de lo de …nosotros…, pero me di cuenta que seguía conservando esa inocencia.

-Quieres terminar lo de hace un momento- le susurre, sin saber que lo hice, note que su piel levemente rosada empezó a tornarse cada vez mas rojiza, se veía tan tierno, daban ganas de comerlo a besos. Cuando me di cuenta mis manos estaban acariciando sus caderas, creo que mi curiosidad llegó su limite. En un momento empecé a escuchar unos pequeños gemidos que salían de sus labios, ese sonido me hacia desear escuchar más y me provocaban ganas de devorar sus labios empezando por un dulce beso hasta que la temperatura aumentara con otro mas intenso, casi estábamos asfixiando, pero como a el no le importe tampoco me iba a detener por algo así, lo continúe besando, entonces…

-Ell… el CHOCOLATE!- me dijo me detuve inmediatamente algo recapacitado, retrocedí con seriedad, creo que me enoje un poco, en fin tuvimos que continuar con el chocolate…

*************Casa de Gouenji**********************************

-Gouenji, Gouenji-Kun, Gooooouueeeeennjiii-se escuchaban voces disparejas afuera de la casa del moreno

-ya van, ya van- dijo una dulzura de niña con voz tierna desde dentro de la casa, -hermano!- grito la niña

-Que pasa- dijo Gouenji mientras llegaba hacia donde se encontraba su hermanita, después la cargo

-hablan allá fuera- dijo la niñata- Gouenji se dirigió a la puerta con la nena en brazos y abrió la puerta

-hmp?- dijo desconcertadamente cuando vio la visita de Endou y los otros 2

-Gouenji-kun!- hasta que saliste!- dijo el rubio en un tono juguetón

-venimos a invitarte a la fogata más tarde si quieres puedes llevar a yuuka contigo- menciono Endou feliz-

-Emp, pues si, está bien- contesto el moreno

EL rubio miraba fijamente a la pequeña que traía el moreno en sus brazos, -me la prestas- exclamo de la nada curioso el dios por la niña.

Al moreno le sorprendió que de la nada pidiera prestada a su hermana –Hmp- *Que le pasa a este tipo* pensó, de igual manera le entrego a Yuuka pasando de los brazos del morenos a los del rubio, la niña fue un poco tímida al principio, pero el dios fue muy simpático, y empezó a jugar con la pequeña, haciendo muecas rara y halándola puesto que el dios le encantaban muchos lo niños pequeños, a la pequeña no tubo queja para jugar con el rubio estaba encantada de jugar con Aphrodite que a la hora de tener que irse empezó a llorar porque se quería ir con el

-bueno nos vemos Endou, veré si encuentro algo para llevar- dijo el moreno

-si, esta bien Fubuki va a llevar chocolate asi que sería una buena idea llevar algo para acompañarlo- dijo el castaño

-vere que encuentro- menciono el pelicrema, tratando de calmar el llanto de su hermana que trataba de estirar los brazos para alcanzar a Aphrodite

-Si está bien, bueno, nos vemos!- grito Endou, ya alejándose

-Bye- -Adiós- dijeron los otros 2 chicos

-veo que te gustan los niños- dijo el peliazul, refiriéndose al dios.

-Emp… si yo… me agradan muchos lo niños- dijo tímido el rubio.

-bien chicos vamos a alistar las cosas para la noche vengan!, acompáñenme- dijo entusiasmado el castaño

-Si!, se oyó un grito emotivo por parte de los otros 2 chicos

-Endou-kun-, puedes venir un momento, hablo el peliazul. El castaño estaba un tanto desconcertado

-Sii, ya voy!- contesto desde la contra habitación el castaño mientras buscaba unas almohadas

-Si, que pasa Kazemaru- dijo el ojicafe

-Solo quería preguntarte algo… que si así quieres celebrar… nuestro primer mes de novios?- pregunto nervioso el peliazul

-Si.. yo … es que… bueno la verdad me pareció una buena idea- contesto un poco desconcertado, ya que pensó que a su pareja no le había parecido la idea

-Gra.. Gracias!.. Mi amor!- dijo el peliazul mientras se acercaba para besarlo

Endou comenzó a sonrojarse no un poco si no mucho y correspondió el beso de su pareja, se empezaron a devorar mutuamente, ambos tenía una sed infinita de su pareja ya que con la presencia de su amigo Aphrodite, tenían que comportarse un poco de los besos, aunque todos eran consientes de su relación.

-mmm…- gimió el castaño, los besos del peliazul lo hacían gemir, se seguían besado como nunca, Endou estaba recargado en un mueble, mientras kazemaru se lo comia prácticamente, el castaño aprovecho para realizar una pequeña mordidita en el labio inferior de su pareja

*con que así quieres jugar* pensó el peliazul así que introdujo su lengua para buscar la endou, la cual Endou entrego sin oposición alguna, entonces cuando Kazemaru sintió la lengua de su pareja dentro se su boca la mordió suavemente y se aprovecho de esta, la cual después solto

-te quiero Endou- dijo para culminar el beso, el castaño quedo satisfecho, y sonrio mientras miraba fijamente a Kazemaru….


	3. Capitulo 3 Una noche de Chicos

***Una noche de Chicos***

_**[Ok ok Gomen espero disculpen mi ausencia pero emm ya saben estudios y eso Enrealidad llebo la historia mas avazada pero no la etengo escrita en pc y soy muy floja y con poco tiempo Espero no tardame mucho con el next cap Si necesita algo dejen Review les contestare nwn]**_

ambos chicos e quedaron fijos mirandose a los ojos.

**-Feliz casi aniversario**- Dijo endo el peliazul contesto con una sonrisa muy calida, ambos estaban muy felices pero tenian que prepararse para la fogata ...

-V**en te ayudo con lo que haciás**- susuro el peliazul mientras desacorralaba a su pareja y se dirijieron a donde endou buscaba en un principio las almohadas

**-Eit chicos ya esta todo, ya encontraron las almohadas?**- Menciono el rubio cuando vio salir a la pareja del cuarto

**-Ahh si!, claro, solo nos falta buscar otro par mas!**- contesto el castaño

-**Bueno vamos rapido a conseguirlas porque ya esta por venir la hora**- dijo Kazemaru

*******************************Casa de Gouenji***********************

**-Yuuka!, dondé dejaste las galletas?...**-

-**Etto~ Etto... Ah si!, busca en el tarcer cajón de la alacena hermano-** Dijo calidamente la pequeña.

**_*Me preguntó si.. si él ira..._*** Eran los pensamientos del pelicrema. **-Necesito talomenos verlo**- Se dijo asi mismo el moreno.

***************************Casa de Fubuki******************************

-** Shirou, ya estás listo?** - grito el pelinaranjizo.

**-Si!, ya voy**- Griito el cabellos de hielo, **-Vamos Atsuya-**

-**Ummhu**- Acentó con la cabeza, mientras que le acomodaba la bufanda su hermano. **-Hace mucho frío aya afuera, Así estás bien?**,- Preocupo preocupado por su hermano el ojinaranja.

-**Em.. Sí, Gracías Atsuya. Vamos!**- Contesto el ojiverde.

**-Está bien.**- Dijo Atsuya nuevamente dandolé en beso en la frente del chico que abrigo bien. El Pelinaranjizo tomo la vasija del chocolate caliente con par de guantes en sus manos para no quemarse **-Abré la puerta**- le dijo a su hermano.

Su hermano abrío la puerta, se siento una brisa fria de aire al memomento de que esta se abrio, mientras observaban que todos se acercaban al punto donde habían quedado de verse.

-**Endou, Aqui esta la fogata.**- Dijo un angel apenas bajando del cielo a punto de guardar sus alas, con la leña en sus brazos, mientras aterrizaba con un pequeño salto y luego camino hacia donde seria la fogata, donde solo se encontraba Kazemaru sentado. -**Y Endou-san**?- Pregunto mientras colocaba la leña en el suelo.

-**Ah?, Fue por las colchas, cobijas y almohadas para dormir.**- Contesto el Peliazul.

-**Jee no cree que es mucho para el solo.**- Menciono el rubio.

-**Si, pero me dijo que esperara aquí a Fubuki y Goeunji, y también a tí.**- Contésto el Peliazul.

**-Ah, ya veó, bueno ire ah ayudarlo te parece?**- Dijo el dios.

-**Si, está bien.**- Contesto Kazemaru.

-**Hola, Kazemaru-kun**- Se escucho la voz de los gemelo al acercase al Peliazul.

**-Ah que tal Shirou-chan, Atsuya-kun?-**

**-Y los demas?**- Preguntó el ojinaranjizo.

-**Oh, ya vienen, solo que Endou y Terumi-kunfueron por unas cosas-** Contesto Kazemaru.

-**Ya veo.**- Contesto el pelinaranja mientras bajaba la vasija del chocolate.

-**Que le paso a tu delantad jajaja?.** - Dijo burlandose el Peliazul.

-**Hmp**- Atsuya ignoro el comentario , mientras volteaba su mirada y cruzaba sus brazos. Los gemelos se sentaron en uno de los cuatros troncos alrededor de la leña.

-**Y bien no piensas prender eso?.**- Dijo Atsuya dirigiendosé a Kazemaru, ya que estos dos se la llevaban peleando.

**-Prendela tú-** Dijo haciendo berriche Kazemaru.

**-Hug-** *_**Estos dos**_* Pensaba Shirou mientras solo los miraba.

-**Pues BIEN!.**- Reprochó Atsuya, se paro e incó a un lado de la lena intentando que esta encendiera, pero fue inutíl.

**-Dame eso te mostraré.**- dijo Kazemaru.

-**Nno, damelo!**.- Reprocho encmandose a este alzanso su mano para tomar la bara con la que intentabán prender la fogata.

-**Dejame Atsutonto!**.- Dijo el ojicafe pientras alejaba con una de sus manos la bara de Atsuya y con la otra alejaba la cara de Atsuya.

-**Ahh!, Repitelo**!- exclamo atsuya.

*_**Podiendo coger otra vara**_* Pensaba el chico de hielo, que observabá la situacion.

**-Qué pasa con estos 2**?- Dijo endou mientras llegaba con Terumi y un par de colchas netas y 6 almohadas, que no les deja ver bien el camino.

-**Pelean por ver quien enciende primero la fogata**-

**-Jajajaja**- Rió el castaño por la tonteria de Atsuya y Kazemaru

**-Y porque simplemente no cojen otra varita**- dijo el dios. Cuando Atsuya oyo eso decidio tomar otra pero... antes de que uno de los 2 tocara la leña de nuevo esta se encendio en cuestion de segundos, dejando perplejos a ambos.

-**Pe..pero como...**- dijo Atsuya volteando a ver a Kazemaru a los ojos.

**-Pero que tontos**- Se oyó una voz con mucho ego, la cual provenia de un chico que ya estaba cansado de oirlos pelear desde su casa.

-**Aprohdite-nii-** Dijo una niña pequeña feliz de ver al albino cerca y corrio asi este.

-**Oh, Yuuka-Chan, Shuuya-kun-** dijo el rubio sonriendo.

-Gracias Gouenji-kun- dijo Shirou aliviado de ya no escuchar los gritos de aquellos 2.

**-Aah!, no te preocupes LOS GRITOS se escuchaban hasta mi casa asi que traje el encendedor**- Contesto el pelecrema.

-**Ummm... Me quieres ayudar Yuuka-chan-** dijo el dios

-**Sii!**- Contesto la pequeña, y siguio al rubio y a endou para ir por mas colchas. quedando solo 4 sentados, Goeunji se sento al lado del chico de hielo mientras que Kazemaru y Atsuya tendian las colchas.

-**Y... como has estado?**- dijo algo nervioso el pelicrema. ***_Que bien que estas aqui. me alegro_***

-**Bien graciás. y tú?.**- dijo el chico ojiverde dulcemente.

-**Si.. Si igual yo**- Contestó el chico de fuego

El chico de fuego se dio cuenta de que habia olvidado algo en su casa -**Ahora que recuerdo olvide las galletas ya vengo**- Dijo el moreno mientras se paraba.

-**Te acompaño**?- dijo el pequeño,

El moreno se sorprendio un poco. -**Si esta bien**- *_**Porque me quieres acompañar... que rayos pienso obviamente no creo que se quiera quedar ahi solo.***_

El blanco tomo una pequeña bolsita se levantó y siguio a Gouenji en el corto camino empezo a abrir la bolsita con una sonrilla. -**Quiéres una?-** Dijo ofreciendo un bombomsito.

**-Umm si-** Contesto mientras abria la puerta

El blanco tomo un bombom de la bolsita lo mostro a moreno y cuando abrio la puerta **-Pues alcanzalos**!- dijo traviesamente y con toda confianza se fue a esconder por ahí en la casa de Goenji.

**-Hmp? ..**.- El moreno se quedo con cara de que?... **_*Que sonrisa mas linda tienes_*** se sonrojo un poco al pensar en la inocencia de Fubuki ***_Me encantaria que fueras mio_.*** Al principio no le tomo importancia y fue por las galletas despues se dió cuenta de que si no buscaba a Fubuki no saldria asi como asi... Así qué se decidió a buscarlo *****_**Creo que ya estamos unn poco grandes para jugar... Pero de cierta manera quiero volver a ver esa sonrisa**_* . El jugetón se encontraba en un rinconsito entre un espacion que habia del sillón y la pared. -**Creo que me debes uno de esos**- Dijo el moreno mientras sorprendia al albino.

-**Me encontraste**- Con una dulce sonrisa la cual volvio a cautivar al moreno. El moreno se hacerco como un gato acechando un ratón ya que se puso habia incado en el piso (por decirlo posicion de gateo. [Gateo de Gatear :3]) . Mientras que el albino solo estaba sentado en el piso con su piernas dobladas, apoyandose en un brazo y en la otra un bombom. -**Aqui esta**- dijo cerrando sus ojitos.

Gouenji se sonrojo sorprendido de nuevo por la inocencia del joven chico que estaba junto a el.

Cuándo estaba a punto de tomar el bombom fubuki resbalo su brazo con el que se apoyaba, asi que practicamente si este resbalaba se golpearia en la cabeza, razón por la cual goenji se apresuro y puso uno de sus brazos rodeaenado la cebeza de este. El bombom rebalo de las manos del albino y fue a dar a su estomago ligeramente descubierto gracias al resbalón.

El moreno estaba en una situacion semiabrazadando a la persona que le llamaba la etencias y queria hacero suyo y misles de pensamientos invadian la cabeza del pelicrema.

-**Creo que tomare esto**- dijo el moreno pervertidamente

**-Es.. espera Gouenji-kun- *_ que es esta sensacion?, Me siento raro, Deja de hacer esto Gouenji_*** El ojiverde comezo tornarse rojo y sudar, empezo a acalorarse.

Gouenji tambien se sonrojo pero no impidio hacer su acto.

**_*Que rayos etsoy a punto de hacer?, por extraño que paresca no puedo detenerme_*** El pelicrema empezo a acercase a al estomago descubierto del menor.

**-Detente Gouenji**- Dijo algo incomodo el menor, y algo nervioso por el obvio acto que vio que iba a hacer Gouenji. ***_No, no quiero, esta sensacion me hace sentir diferentente, yo... jamas me había sentido así_*** -**Nnn...no**- murmurllo el menor mientras la lengua del otro chico se acercaba a su cuerpo.

El moreno se detubo un poco para disfrutar el momento miro el bombom, y lo tomo con los dientes haciendolos raspar con una partes del abdomen del chico de hielo.

**-Termine**- Dijo el moreno mientras bajaba la camisa del albino, se paraba y le daba la mano para levantarlo. -**Vamos!**- dijo de nuevo como si nada.

La cara del albino estaba Roja, mas que un tomate... **-S..si**- ya no dijo más estaba confundido y se sintia raro *_**Como es que puede actuar como si nada?***._

Llegaron con los demas que se encontraban platicando todos exepto Aprhodite que seguia jugando con Yuuka

**-Chicos ahi esta!**- Grito endou.

-**shirou**!- Dijo atsuya haciendo una seña para que su hermano se sentara a su lado-**Pero que tienes?, te sientes bien!, quieres mi sweeter?, Estas rojo!, tanto frio tienes?**.- dijo atsuya preocupado por su hermano.

**-Ehh?... no..no no es nada, no te preocupes atsuya**- contestó.

**-Pero si estas rojisimo!, seguro que no tienes frio hermano?**- reprocho el gemelo.

-**Si tubiera frio estubiera palido... bueno más de lo que ya es-** dijo Kazemaru solo para molestar.

-**Por si no lo sabias cuando las personas blancas tenemos frio nos ponemos rojos El frio quema!**- reprocho Atsuya.

**-Y porque yo...**- no termino de decir la oracion completa y el pelinaranjizo se le encimo tirandolo para atrás del tronco.

-**Ya me cansaste! Ahhg**- Grito el albino mientras caia sobre el peliazul sujetandolo de la camisa

**-Jajajajajajja**- El peliazul le gustaba molestar este hacerlo enojar.

**-Deja de reirte**!- Dijo con voz de mando Atsuya.

-**Te arrepentidas de haberme tirado**- contesto el peliazul serio.

-**Ya veremos**- contesto el gemelo mientras empezaban a forcejear.

-**Eitt ustedes!**- Grito Gouenji.

Al cual ignoraban por completo asi que el pelicrema les lanzo una almohada y se quedaron parados unos segundos. Kazemaru encima de Atsuya con un puño en la mano, mientras que Atsuya le jalaba los cabellos hacia atras, voltearón a ver a Gouenji luego entre los dos, asentaron la cabeza, tomaron cada quien 1 almohada.

-**1, 2, 3!**- parados enfrente de Gouenji le dieron un tremendo almohadaso antes de que este pudierá hacer algo.

-**Chi..chicos tranquilos**- dijo endou con un poco de miedo, ya que esos 2 juntos eran insoportablemente locos, entonces apareciendo por el frente de endou

-**Que dijiste?**- dijieron Atsuya y Kazemaru con un aura negra rodeandoles que de verdad... daba miedo!.

**-No esperen**!- suplicó el castaño

-**Almohadaso supremo**- Gritaron los 2 locos. Estabán a punto de golpear a endou... cuando entonces algo los golpeo por atras

-**eso les enseñara**- dijo el chico de fuego

Endou como semidesmayado del sustó. **-Gracias Gouenj**i- entonces Goeunji lo golpeo con la almohada. **-Asi que quieres jugar-** dijo endou entre risillas . tomó una almohada y empezo a a tirar almohadaso entonces todos los demas lo siguieron. El dios ya habia dormido a la niña asi que tomo una almohada y la lanzo Shirou en las piernas - **Vamo**s- dijo el dios

**-esta bien**!- asintio el chico, golpeando a Terumi el cual calló al piso.

Y después Kazemaru Vs. Atsuya Que pasaban por ahi tropezaron con el cuerpo tirado asi que atsuya callo encima de Terumi, y Kazemaru, encima de Atsuya. Entonces derrepente Shirou empezó a tirar almohadazos a ese bulto mientras se reia.. los cuales llegaban asta la cara de Atsuya.

-**Pesaaannn...**- dijo el dios muriendo casi aplatado por el peso de los otros, los chicos siguieron jugando hasta con cansarse y quedarse dormidos todos desordenados, Atsuya durmio con la cabeza encima del abdomen de cazemaru kazemaru tampando su cara con una almogada y endou depeinado ya sin su bandita usando a Goeunji como una almohada y Shirou practicamente encima del dios...


End file.
